


Empathy

by MaiKusakabe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Chapter 909
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: After a long search, Sabo locates Ace’s grave. There, he encounters someone who knew the brother Sabo never had the chance to meet.





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I was inspired by a One Piece chapter, but this week’s release did the trick :)
> 
> There are some spoilers for chapter 909 ahead, so I don’t recommend reading this unless you have read the chapter. And if you haven’t read the chapter, then go read it right now.
> 
> This takes place the same day of the Punk Hazard events.

Sabo barely waits until the ship has been anchored to jump out and to the coast. He’s somewhat surprised to learn that the village in this island isn’t by the coastline, as many towns and villages tend to be. Perhaps he shouldn’t be, given that his information says Whitebeard always protected this island. Out of respect, Sabo had his people remove the Revolutionary Army’s flags from the ship shortly after they left the previous port to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to their ship.

Making sure he doesn’t lure anyone unsavory here is the least Sabo can do to honor the memory of the man who fought for Ace until the very end.

He looks up, at the copse of trees lining this patch of land. He sensed a strong presence in the area as the ship approached the island, and he can’t say he is surprised. This island, being Whitebeard’s homeland, is bound to be one of the few places where Whitebeard Pirates can still be found easily.

That doesn’t prevent Sabo from being shocked when Marco the Phoenix of all people steps out of the trees.

Marco stops a few feet away, looking at Sabo with what might be surprise on his face. Sabo doesn’t blame him; there is, after all, no discernible reason as to why the Revolutionary Army would be here. Because Sabo has no doubt, from the way Marco looks at him, that he’s been recognized.

Marco’s eyes move up, to look at the ship, and Sabo turns his head to see that many people have gathered above him. He searches for Koala’s face and shakes his head, letting her know that everything should be fine and he doesn’t want anyone to get in the way. He can trust Koala to keep the crew in check better than Sabo himself can manage.

Following a few waves from Koala, people disperse until Sabo can’t see them anymore. He’ll be surprised if no one is listening, though.

“So,” Marco speaks after a drawn out silence, “what brings the Revolutionary Army here?” He sounds calm and at ease, but Sabo isn’t fooled; he knows that if he gives Marco a reason to suspect them, he’s going to have his ass thoroughly handed over to him at the very least.

The truth may sound farfetched, but it’s Sabo’s best option right now.

“I’m here to visit Ace’s grave,” he says, and damn if those words don’t hurt like hell. Sabo has spoken those two words before —Ace’s grave, a combination of words that shouldn’t exist— but they still hurt as much as when he decided he wanted to look for this place.

Marco raises his eyebrows, somehow, and there is a slight tensing of his shoulders.

“Why?” A reasonable question.

Again, something that hurts far too much.

“Because he was my brother.”

Sabo is ready to do some serious fast talking, even to explain himself during a fight. He expects Marco to deny his claim, even to pounce straight away. Sabo wouldn’t blame him, those would be reasonable reactions.

Marco doesn’t do either.

“I thought you were dead.”

Sabo stumbles. He has to take a step back to remain standing. He can feel his eyes have gone wide open. His traitorous hands are shaking.

Five words, just five words and it takes all of Sabo’s self control to remain standing and not crumble, to not fall to the ground in a sobbing mess of regrets.

Marco knows who he is. _Ace talked about him_.

It takes Sabo a few attempts, far too many, but he finally manages to speak. His voice is anything but steady, and his lower lip trembles as he moves it.

 “I… I forgot. After I got shot by that Tenryuubito, I didn’t remember who I was. Not until I saw…” He trails off, because there is no way he can mention the war now, there’s no way he can talk about that damned article that destroyed a world Sabo had forgotten even existed.

His eyes have unfocused without his permission at some point, but they focus again when he hears footsteps coming closer. Marco stops before him, and the look in his eyes isn’t the pity or the compassion Sabo has grown used to seeing over the last two years.

Marco looks at him with understanding, the painful understanding of someone who’s also had his world destroyed.

“Come with me,” Marco tells him softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Any lingering doubts that Marco could have felt about Sabo’s claim of being Ace’s long lost brother disappear as he watches Sabo from a distance. Sabo has brought the article about Strawhat Luffy’s return, which he tacks to Ace’s grave while talking haltingly to the stone.

When Sabo pulls out three sake cups and a bottle, Marco pushes away from the tree he’s been leaning against and leaves him alone, completely convinced now that this Sabo is the very same one Ace used to talk about sometimes. Ace told Marco once, while extremely drunk, about the bottle of sake he stole and the way he became brothers with Sabo and Luffy.

Marco walks in the direction of the village, deciding that today he’ll visit any potential patients instead of waiting for people to show up at his house, which is far closer to the graves than the village. While he is at it, he will buy some food in the market.

He has a feeling that he’s going to have company for lunch today.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabo is still sitting before Ace’s grave when Marco gets back. He’s no longer speaking, and there are noticeable tear tracks on his face.

Marco forces himself to push aside any thoughts of how Ace would have reacted if he’d known that Sabo was alive —he probably would’ve punched Sabo and then cried like a baby, a traitorous part of Marco’s mind points out despite Marco’s best efforts. He’ll have time to break down later, once he’s alone and can count on the cover of night to keep anyone from disturbing him.

For now, Marco’s shredded heart isn’t what’s important.

He approaches slowly, though he knows that Sabo sensed him long before he could hear him. The kid is a haki user, and again Marco pushes any thoughts of Ace and what haki would have changed to the back of his mind. He’s gone down that path before, and he knows it doesn’t end well.

“You’ve been here for hours,” Marco says, coming to a stop a few paces to Sabo’s right. “You should eat something.”

Sabo turns his head to look at him. His face is a complete mess. He tries to smile, but the attempt looks painful more than anything else.

“Yeah, I guess I should,” Sabo replies, his voice hoarse.

Marco offers him a hand.

“I bought some food. Just tell me you don’t eat as much as Ace.”

This time, Sabo’s smile looks more like the real thing. He takes Marco’s hand and Marco pulls him up to his feet.

“I’m afraid I do. Meals were battles when we were kids.”

Marco’s lips tug up into a smile of his own, reminded of Ace’s abysmal manners when he ate and his habit of raiding others’ plates.

“Oh, well, I’ll just go shopping later, then.”

They walk in silence for a while, Marco lost in small daily memories of the idiot he came to think of as a little brother.

“Marco?” Sabo speaks after a while. His voice doesn’t sound much better, and Marco makes a mental note to push some water at him as soon as they reach his house.

“Yes?”

“How did you meet Ace?”

Marco’s mind goes back to a night over four years ago, to a bratty, rash kid who could barely stand up but still tried to fight them.

“He wanted to kill Pops,” Marco says, and it’s strange how those words don’t hurt as much as he expected them to. Perhaps it’s because of the memories they’re associated with, a reminder of better times and fun with his family. Whatever the reason, the revelation is enough for Marco to realize that perhaps he can get Sabo to do something more than cry while he is here. “He spent months trying. He was the most stubborn guy I’ve ever met.”

Next to him, Sabo snorted.

“That sounds like Ace. I’m guessing he didn’t listen to reason?”

Marco turns his head to look at Sabo. There is a conflicted expression on his face: he’s smiling, but there is an unmistakable longing in his eyes. Longing for the brother he didn’t get to meet, Marco is sure.

“Oh, he did. I eventually managed to convince him.”

Sabo raises his eyebrows in a clear expression of disbelief.

“Yeah. No way, I don’t believe you. You’d better explain.”

So Marco does.

They reach his house, and spend the entire afternoon eating —though it’d be more accurate to say that Sabo completely decimates Marco’s pantry while Marco himself only nibbles on some food— and talking about Ace. Both about the man he was during his pirate years and the kid Sabo grew up with. It’s already dark and they’ve somehow transitioned from lunch to dinner when Sabo gets a den den mushi call from his ship.

The Revolutionary Army have caught a summons to Dressrosa for people to compete in a tournament to win the Mera Mera no Mi.

Sabo wants the fruit. He’s been looking for it for two years, he tells Marco as he stands up.

Marco can’t think of a better person to inherit that power.


End file.
